Ton pire cauchemar
by Fleur-d'Espoir
Summary: Draco Malfoy a quitté l'Angleterre pour les Etats-Unis avec ses parents il y cinq ans, suite à leur procès. Avant de partir, la seule personne à laquelle il a pris vainement le temps de dire au revoir –et pardon-, c'est Théodore Nott. Mais alors qu'il n'a plus aucun contact avec son pays natal, il reçoit, un matin, une étrange invitation à revenir chez lui.
1. Retour à la maison

_Bonjoooour ! Je sais que je suis en retard sur la publication de "Et si on recommençait ?" mais, promis, le chapitre 2 arrive ! J'ai écrit cette courte histoire pour un challenge organisé par la page Fb Les Prompts de Poudlard et j'ai eu envie de le publier. Je ne voulais pas attendre parce que ça se passe à Halloween du coup, c'est d'actualité haha (bon, en vrai, je suis déjà un peu en retard mais j'étais au Bal des Sorciers de Magical Events et après fallait le temps de se remettre du fait d'avoir quitté Poudlard voyez-vous :( ). J'avais écrit deux chapitres pour le challenge, mais je n'ai remis que le chapitre 2, le chapitre 1 (celui qui suit donc) était censé n'être qu'un préquelle pour moi. Mais finalement je l'aime bien alors je voulais le partager. Je pense qu'il y aura trois chapitres parce qu'à cause de la limite imposée, j'ai dû aller un peu vite et je voudrai rattraper ça. Du coup, le chapitre 2 arrivera rapidement mais le chapitre 3... Disons qu'il sera là avant Noël x) Non, promis, il sera là avant fin novembre. On va dire mi-novembre pour le chapitre 2 et fin novembre pour le 3. Comme ça, ça équilibre. Si finalement, ça fait plus de trois chapitres, j'accélérerai la publication mais je ne veux pas passer plus de temps sur celle-ci que sur "Et si on recommençait ?". Breeeef. Je vous laisse (enfin) avec l'histoire !_

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages nommés dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas plus que l'univers. Tout ceci est la création de notre grande et aimée JK. Rowling qui nous laisse gentiment pervertir sa création.**

 _PS : Pour cette histoire, il a fallu que je donne des prénoms aux parents de Théodore Nott : ils s'appellent donc Abigail et William Nott._

 _Il s'agira, bien évidemment, d'un HP/DM._

* * *

Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'invitation qui trainait sur son bureau, en particulier le petit sceau en cire qui servait de portoloin : son passeport pour l'Angleterre. Il n'arrivait pas à faire taire cette envie de se rendre à la fête. Il en avait parlé à ses parents dès qu'il l'avait reçue. Ils étaient contre, bien sûr. Et une partie de lui était contre aussi. Mais ça faisait si longtemps… Si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, cette terre qui l'avait vu naître. Si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, celui qui, cinq ans après, faisait un pas vers lui. Et Draco avait peur, mais en même temps il avait terriblement envie d'appuyer sur ce minuscule portoloin qui le ramènerait à la maison.

Un peu plus de cinq ans et cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que la Victoire avait été prononcée. Un peu plus de cinq ans et cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Draco Malfoy avait quitté l'Angleterre, le 25 mai 1998. Mille neuf cents quatre-vingt cinq jour pour être exact. Il avait compté chacun d'entre eux, sans exception, sans relâche. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision, bien sûr, l'enjeu était trop important, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Pourtant, tout ce qui comptait pour lui était là, à ses côtés : ses parents. Il n'avait pas eu grand chose à quitter en Angleterre. Ça faisait bien longtemps que ses « amis » lui avaient tourné le dos. Mais il y pensait encore, souvent, et pleurait, parfois. L'Amérique l'avait accueilli, comme s'il n'avait pas été un monstre, comme si, durant la guerre qui avait été menée de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, il n'avait pas fait partie du mauvais camp. Mais il n'était pas ici chez lui et sa terre natale lui manquait.

* * *

Les procès des Mangemorts avaient eu lieu très rapidement après la Victoire. Il ne fallait pas traîner. Draco avait été lavé de ses crimes : il avait reçu la Marque alors qu'il était encore mineur et les gens qu'il avait torturés… Eh bien, c'était eux ou lui, et quand on est encore un enfant, apparemment faire le choix de survivre, ce n'est pas un crime. De plus, il n'avait tué personne. Pas même Dumbledore, alors que c'était là sa mission, et c'était visiblement suffisant pour l'innocenter. Narcissa Malfoy avait elle aussi été jugée. Elle était la femme du bras droit de Voldemort et la sœur de la « démente » Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais contrairement à son mari et sa sœur, Narcissa n'était pas une Mangemort reconnue -autrement dit, elle ne portait pas la Marque- et son seul crime était d'avoir assisté aux réunions de Mangemorts. Mais comme celles-ci se tenaient chez elle, contre son gré, il était difficile de l'envoyer à Azkaban pour ça. Surtout que le Survivant, l'Elu, le Sauveur, aussi communément appelé Harry Potter, dans sa grande bonté, avait fait comprendre au ministère que, sans l'épouse Malfoy et son mensonge, il n'aurait jamais pu vaincre Voldemort. Et la parole de l'Elu étant d'or, Narcissa Malfoy avait été lavée, elle aussi, de tous ses crimes. Mais le procès de Lucius Malfoy ne s'était pas déroulé aussi facilement. Il ne bénéficiait ni de son jeune âge, ni de la protection du grand Harry Potter, et ses crimes allaient être jugés à leur juste valeur. Et lui auraient valu le Baiser du Détraqueur, si ceux-ci n'avaient pas radiés du ministère. En soi, depuis son dernier emprisonnement, on ne connaissait pas de crimes majeurs à Lucius Malfoy, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait été largement rétrogradé et que tout le monde le savait. Mais il n'avait pas purgé sa peine précédente et le fait qu'il se soit évadé lui offrait une nouvelle place en prison sans passer par la case départ. Mais, probablement grâce à la position qu'il avait dans la société et au ministère, à ces bonnes actions (même si elles avaient été faites pour de mauvaises raisons) qui consistaient en d'importants dons, et parce qu'Azkaban allait se remplir très rapidement - et surtout parce qu'il avait eu un brillant avocat- on offrit un choix à Lucius Malfoy : Azkaban pour 20 ans, ou l'exil –et la confiscation des biens de la famille Malfoy- à vie. Lucius aurait voulu choisir Azkaban. L'exil, il savait ce que ça signifiait pour sa femme et son fils, et il ne le souhaitait pas. Mais Narcissa ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, elle refusait que son mari retourne dans le lieu maudit qu'est Azkaban. Il n'y avait passé que quelques mois la dernière fois et en était revenu défait, vidé. Elle savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas vingt ans. C'était une condamnation à mort. Même sans les détraqueurs, Azkaban restait un lieu horrible où, quelque soit la peine, on ne sortait que très rarement vivant. Et Narcissa avait perdu trop de proches au cours de sa vie. D'abord, la sœur Andromeda, la cadette de la fraterie, alors qu'elle était encore très jeune ; elle n'était pas morte, mais elle avait été rayée de la famille, et chez les Sangs-Purs, c'était pire. Puis ses parents ensuite, l'un après l'autre. Ensuite, son autre sœur, Bellatrix, l'aînée, qu'elle a d'abord perdue quand elle a été emprisonnée puis quand elle est morte. Elle avait failli perdre son fils durant la guerre et rien n'aurait pu être pire. Alors, non, Narcissa ne perdrait celui qu'elle considérait comme l'amour de sa vie. S'il était exilé, elle le serait aussi. Mais ils seraient ensemble, et ils vivraient.

Draco, bien sûr, aurait pu choisir de rester en Angleterre, de retourner, comme ses camarades, à Poudlard pour une ultime année (en réalité pour refaire leur septième année). Il avait l'âge de vivre sans ses parents. Mais s'il en était là aujourd'hui, c'était pour eux. Les _–mauvais-_ choix qu'il avait fait, c'était pour eux : pour rendre fier son père (même s'il s'était lamentablement trompé sur ce point) et protéger sa mère. Pour Draco, sa famille _–ses deux parents en somme-_ était tout. Alors il n'avait pas hésité une seconde et avait décidé de les suivre. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si quelque chose le retenait en Angleterre. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Ceux avec qui il avait passé sa scolarité, qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, n'étaient pas des amis a proprement parlé. Et… Vincent était mort, victime de son propre sortilège et Gregory avait refusé de lui adresser la parole depuis que Draco l'avait empêché de tuer Potter dans la salle sur demande. Il le considérait comme un lâche et un traitre. Ce qui ne s'était pas arrangé après le procès. Pansy Parkison et Blaise Zabini aussi lui avaient tourné le dos. Ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment proche d'eux non plus mais depuis la guerre, ils étaient carrément devenus des étrangers. La seule personne au monde que Draco avait considéré comme un ami, il l'avait perdu. Il l'avait perdu avant Poudlard et Merlin sait qu'il le regrettait. Pourtant, c'était de sa faute. Il l'avait trahi et rejeté. Mais il avait eu besoin de lui dire au revoir, de lui dire qu'il était désolé, que ça avait été dur sans lui, et que jamais il ne l'oublierait. Il avait su que ce ne serait pas facile, mais il avait eu besoin qu'il sache.

Alors la dernière chose que Draco avait fait avant de partir avait été de se confronter à Théodore Nott.

* * *

\- Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda, avec grand étonnement et une pointe de haine, Théodore en ouvrant la porte du Manoir des Nott.

\- Salut Théo… Je peux entrer ?

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration et avoir expiré avec rage, Théo s'effaça pour laisser rentrer Draco Malfoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr de te trouver ici. Le Manoir… J'aurais pensé qu'ils..

\- Ils vont le saisir, le coupa Théo. Mais comme, contrairement à toi, je ne suis coupable d'aucun crime, ils m'ont accordé le droit de l'occuper jusqu'à la fin de l'été, le temps que je retourne à Poudlard.

\- Je vois. J'imagine qu'ils ont dû se dire qu'ils faisaient une bonne action.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande une troisième fois Théo, de plus en plus agacé.

\- Je… Euh… Je…

\- Est-ce que je suis en train de rêve ou tu bégaies ?

\- Je pars aux Etats-Unis, Théo, et j'avais besoin de venir te dire au revoir.

\- Alors ton père a fait son choix.

\- Disons plutôt que ma mère et moi l'avons fait à sa place… Je sais que tu en veux à nos pères mais je ne peux pas haïr le mien… Je ne peux pas me résigner à l'idée de ne plus voir mes parents.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, Draco. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'attends plus mon assentiment pour agir. Où allez-vous aller ? demanda Théo qui ne l'avait visiblement pas écouté.

\- Aux Etats-Unis. J'ai été accepté à Ilvermorny.

\- Ilvermorny, hum ? Ca va, tu t'en sors plutôt pas mal, déclara sèchement Théo.

\- Théo… Ecoute, je sais que tu m'en veux énormément, et tu as toutes les raisons de le faire, mais je ne pouvais pas partir sans m'être excusé. Donc voilà, je suis désolée. Pour tout. Je sais que ça ne rattrapera pas les années perdues, mais c'est sincère. Je suis désolé d'avoir foutu nos rêves de gosses en l'air, désolé de t'avoir abandonné, désolé de t'avoir rejeté chaque fois que tu as essayé de faire un pas vers moi, désolé d'être devenu tout ce que tu détestes. Et je n'ai même pas les mots pour dire à quel point je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là à la mort de ta mère…

Théo ne répondait pas. Il ne l'avait pas coupé mais ne répondait pas. Le regard qu'il avait posé sur Draco était indescriptible : il mêlait remerciements, ressentiment, déception, attente, haine et tant d'autres choses encore…

Mais Draco était sûr d'une chose, ce regard, il ne l'aimait pas, et surtout pas chez Théo.

* * *

Mais il y avait tant de choses à se faire pardonner. L'amitié entre Théo et Draco n'avait pas été innée. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, après la chute de Voldemort, les Mangemorts qui avaient échappé à Azkaban, au lieu de s'éloigner les uns des autres pour éviter les soupçons, avaient continué à se fréquenter. Leurs enfants étaient inscrits dans les mêmes écoles et ils se retrouvaient aux cérémonies. C'est ainsi que Théo, Draco, Vincent et Gregory s'étaient rencontrés dès leur plus jeune âge. La hiérarchie au sein des Mangemorts avaient fait de Crabbe et Goyle Jr les sbires de Draco. Mais Théo et Draco… Ils n'étaient pas censés être amis. Nott Sr haïssait Lucius qu'il trouvait, probablement à juste titre, lâche et arriviste. Mais Draco et Théo étaient devenus amis, envers et contre tout. Leur amitié était belle et sans nuage -mis à part leurs pères respectifs- et promettait de durer éternellement. Et les garçons se voyaient tout le temps, à l'école et en dehors. Car si Lucius et William se détestaient et refusaient catégoriquement l'amitié de leurs progénitures, ce n'était pas le cas de Narcissa et Abigail qui s'entendaient très bien et qui, entre elles, pouvaient se réjouir de la chute du Seigneur du Ténèbres et de la vie qui s'offrait ainsi à leurs fils, sans qu'elles aient à craindre en permanence pour leurs enfants. Elles avaient vu la fureur du Maître qui s'acharnait à tuer un bébé et avaient eu peur pour les leurs. Aussi, que Théo et Draco soient amis, était la preuve de la vie qui continuait et promettait d'être heureuse.

Et de la même manière que leurs mères, les garçons rejetaient quelque peu l'enseignement qu'ils avaient reçu. Ils avaient été élevés dans la haine de celui que le reste du monde appelait le « Survivant » mais que leurs pères surnommaient secrètement « Le Fossoyeur », fils d'un traite-à-son-sang et d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Il semblait être le mal absolu. Et pourtant, à l'école où ils allaient qui, malheureusement pour Malfoy et Nott Sr, n'était pas réservée aux enfants de Mangemorts, les enfants considéraient ce bébé-qui-a-survécu comme un héros. Tous s'imaginaient devenir un jour ami avec le Héros qui avait leur âge, et qui, tel un messie, était appelé à revenir dans son monde. Draco et Théodore ne firent pas exception à la règle et rêvèrent, avec les autres, de rencontrer un jour Harry Potter et d'être choisis par lui. Mais entre eux, les rêves allaient plus loin. Promis à une scolarité brillante à Poudlard dans la célèbre maison Serpentard qui avait abrité leurs ancêtres depuis plusieurs générations, ils se mirent à espérer être envoyés à Gryffondor qu'on surnommait « la maison des héros ». La maison de ceux qui, de tous temps, avaient combattu les mages noirs : de Godric Gryffondor à Albus Dumbledore. Il était évident que ce serait la maison d'Harry Potter, celui-qui-a-survécu-et-vaincu-le-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres-du-haut-de-ses-un-an.

Mais un beau jour, tout avait changé. Théo s'en souvenait encore parfaitement et ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal. C'était le 1er août 1991. La veille, Draco était allé avec sa mère acheter ses fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse. Abigail n'avait pas voulu y aller car elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'y rendre si tôt. Mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus le lendemain, Draco n'était plus le même. Il avait changé d'avis sur sa future maison, désormais il voulait aller à Serpentard. Le cœur de Théo s'était mis à battre un peu trop vite à cette annonce : pourquoi Draco reniait-il tous leurs rêves ? Le blond lui avait vaguement expliqué qu'il avait rencontré, chez Madame Guipure, un autre petit garçon -dont les incroyables yeux verts l'avaient visiblement marqué puisqu'il les avait mentionnés pas moins de sept fois- et que ce petit garçon était différent des autres, Draco l'avait senti tout de suite. Alors il avait fait ce que son père lui avait toujours appris, il avait fait son intéressant et avait cherché à le séduire –M. Malfoy lui avait appris à séduire les adultes, bien sûr (ses professeurs à l'école, son professeur de musique, et même les commerçants) pas les gens garçons de son âge, mais Draco avait eu envie de séduire ce petit garçon qui n'avait pas l'air d'être charmé par sa tête d'ange. Il lui avait alors montré ce qui faisait de lui un garçon de bonne famille, son éducation, sa lignée. Bref, il avait tout fait pour que le garçon veuille être son ami. Pour Draco, ça avait très bien marché mais il allait se rendre malheureusement compte, quelques semaines plus tard, que ce n'était pas du tout l'avis du petit brun aux yeux verts. Théo se rappelait avec une parfaite clarté les yeux brillants de Draco quand il lui avait parlé de ce petit garçon, et la douleur qui l'avait accompagné. Parce que ça lui avait fait mal. Mal de réaliser qu'il n'allait bientôt plus être le seul ami de Draco, peut-être même qu'il n'allait plus être son ami du tout.

Et c'est en effet ce qui arrivera. Les garçons, au désespoir de leurs mères, se virent de moins en moins durant le mois d'août. Draco ne supportait plus d'écouter Théo dire qu'ils devraient aller à Gryffondor, et Théo, lui, ne supportait plus les manières aristocratiques que Draco avait finalement adoptées. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés mais quelque chose avait été cassé. Et Théo, dont le cœur était pur, sentait quelque chose de nouveau prendre possession de lui : la haine. Il détestait ce petit garçon qui avait changé son meilleur ami en un simple regard et la hâte qu'il avait de rentrer à Poudlard s'était transformée en la hâte de voir qui était ce démon aux yeux de jade.

Et son cœur se brisa un peu plus lorsqu'il découvrit que le seul petit brun aux yeux verts de leur promotion n'était autre que… Harry Potter. Et si le cœur de Théo fut brisé, ce ne fut pas le seul. Draco ne le dit jamais, bien sûr, mais Théo le connaissait assez pour savoir que l'amitié qu'Harry Potter lui avait refusée avait détruit quelque chose en lui. Il n'avait pas été rejeté une seule fois, mais deux : par Harry Potter, le héros qui peuplait ses rêves d'enfant, et par Harry, juste Harry, le petit-garçon-de-chez-Madame-Guipure.

Et lors de la Répartition, si Harry Potter fut envoyé à Gryffondor, Draco et Théo furent envoyés à Serpentard, comme l'évidence le prévoyait. Mais Draco et Théo ne redevinrent pas amis pour autant. Cette chose qui s'était brisée en Draco ne cessait de grandir et bientôt il n'eut plus rien à voir avec le petit blondinet que Théo aimait tant. Ils haïssaient le même garçon, mais pour des raisons diamétralement opposées. Ou alors, les raisons convergeaient-elles. Théo n'était plus trop sûr. En tout cas, il était certain qu'Harry avait détruit Draco, et que Potter détruirait, le temps venu, Malfoy. Et c'était impardonnable.

Les années avaient passé et même leur maison commune ne les avait pas rapprochés. Draco était toujours entouré de Vincent, Gregory et Pansy dont ils s'étaient pourtant tant moqués ensemble. Et Théo était toujours seul. Il ne faisait pas partie de « la bande à Malfoy »* parce qu'il ne le voulait pas et parce que Draco ne voulait pas de lui. Il a vu, de loin, Draco faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir -et à Poudlard, il en avait beaucoup- pour faire de la vie d'Harry Potter un enfer : il le faisait punir, l'insultait, lui et ses amis, se moquait de lui dès qu'il le pouvait. Il était même devenu attrapeur, juste pour s'opposer un peu plus à lui. Mais Théo n'était pas dupe : tout ce que Draco faisait, toute l'énergie qu'il y mettait, c'était juste pour qu'Harry Potter le regarde, le remarque. Pour qu'il n'oublie pas qu'il était –ou devait être- une constante dans sa vie. Il avait refusé son amitié ? Oui, et alors ? Draco avait trouvé un autre moyen, peut-être même meilleur, pour faire partie de son existence. Des amis, Harry Potter en avait plein. Mais un ennemi… Il n'avait que Draco. Et la jalousie, au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, grandissait dans le ventre de Théo.

Il avait, heureusement, échappé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et il ne réalisa que deux ans plus tard la nature des vrais sentiments de Draco Malfoy à l'égard d'Harry Potter. Mais ça n'avait pas été réellement deux ans de répit. Car si Théo n'avait pas suivi le Tournoi, c'est parce qu'il avait perdu sa mère, le 13 novembre 1994 _._ Son père le lui avait annoncé froidement dans une lettre, comme si ce n'était qu'un détail. Et c'est là qu'elle était née… la détestation de son père qui ne cessa de grandir ensuite. Il n'y avait pas eu d'enquête –on ne fait pas d'enquête pour la femme d'un « ancien » Mangemort- et Théo était persuadé que son père n'était pas étranger au décès de sa mère. Et comme si la douleur de l'avoir perdue ne suffisait pas, s'était ajouté à cela le fait que Draco n'avait rien fait. Il ne lui avait rien dit. Il était au courant, bien sûr, mais il avait fait comme si ce n'était pas grave. Lui aussi avait fait comme si c'était un détail sans importance. Et ça faisait mal, terriblement mal à Théo de voir que Draco semblait bien plus occupé avec ses badges anti-Potter.

Les mois avaient passé et finalement, ils avaient appris le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui qu'ils croyaient morts. Après la cérémonie durant laquelle Dumbledore l'avait annoncé, Draco et Théo s'étaient croisés dans la salle commune. Ils avaient échangé un long regard, ils semblaient aussi inquiets l'un que l'autre. Théo eut la subite -et étrange- envie de prendre Draco dans ses bras, mais finalement celui-ci continua son chemin, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et peut-être était-ce le cas, après tout.

Théo se referma un peu plus sur lui-même durant la cinquième année. Il ne fut pas étonné d'apprendre que Draco avait rejoint la Brigade Inquisitoriale –forcément, la seule chose qu'il aimait plus que gagner des points, c'était pourchasser Harry Potter : la Brigade devenait donc son occupation préférée. C'est cette année qu'arriva « l'événement » : la bataille du Département des mystères, et tout ce qu'elle avait entraîné. Quand Théo vit à quelque point Draco était dévasté par l'enfermement de son père, il décida de faire un pas vers lui :

\- Draco… J'ai appris pour ton père. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis dé…

\- Ta gueule ! Draco avait hurlé, la rage rendant son visage rouge.

Sous la violence des mots, Théo avait reculé de plusieurs pas, comme si Draco l'avait frappé. Une même rage résonna en Théo et c'est froidement qu'il lui répondit :

\- T'es vraiment trop con, Malfoy.

C'était la première qu'il l'appelait par son nom de famille. Entre eux, ils avaient toujours interdit cette utilisation : ils étaient, ensemble, juste Draco et Théo. S'il restait quelque chose de leur amitié, ce fut détruit ce jour-là.

L'été passa et ils se retrouvèrent dans le Poudlard Express. Ils ne se parlèrent pas plus qu'avant et pourtant tout changea ce jour-là. Théodore était en train de lire, seul dans un coin, lorsque Blaise Zabini revint de son rendez-vous avec le professeur Slughorn. Il n'y eut rien de particulièrement étonnant à la conversation qui s'en suivit et pourtant, pour la première fois, Théo comprit. Peut-être était-ce la première fois qu'il ne refusa pas d'ouvrir les yeux, en tout cas, ça lui parut alors être une évidence. A la façon que Draco avait de prononcer son nom, à la jalousie étrange -et inexplicable pour qui n'aurait pas compris ce que Théo venait de réaliser- envers Ginny Weasley et surtout à ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur qui contredisait ses paroles. Draco était amoureux d'Harry. Ou Malfoy était amoureux de Potter. Ou bien les deux. Le garçon blond et rêveur, fils du bras droit de Voldemort, était amoureux du petit brun binoclard, qu'on appelait l'Elu. Et ce constat blessait Théo au plus profond de lui-même. Quelle chance avait-il face au Héros ? C'est la question qu'il se posa toute cette nuit-là, en pleurant. Et au matin, il réalisa que si Draco aimait Harry, lui aimait Draco. Deux amoures impossibles, à sens unique. C'était d'un tragique… Et tout ça, c'était de la faute d'Harry Potter. Théo était persuadé que, sans lui, la relation qu'il avait avec Draco aurait évolué parallèlement et les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de son ancien ami, Draco les aurait aussi.

Aveuglé par sa jalousie, Théo interpréta mal la détresse de Draco cette année-là. Il la prit pour de la jalousie envers le couple que formait désormais Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. Mais Draco était bien loin de sentiments aussi communs. Et si Théo avait voulu faire en sorte que Draco tombe amoureux de lui, il avait probablement raté sa chance cette année-là, tant le blond avait besoin d'aide et de soutien. Mais Théo le comprit bien trop tard et, lors de leur dernière année, ils furent plus éloignés que jamais. Théo ne prit pas part à cette guerre qui ne lui donnait qu'une envie : vomir. Mais s'il l'avait fait, il serait devenu officiellement l'ennemi de Draco et c'était peut-être aussi un peu pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Etre l'ennemi de Draco et se battre sous les ordres d'Harry Potter… rien qui ne poussait Théo à s'engager.

Suite à la Guerre, Théo avait suivi de loin le procès des Malfoy, il avait d'abord regretté que son amertume l'ait poussé à ne pas y aller : si Draco était condamné, il ne pourrait plus le voir... mais finalement, le jeune Mangemort avait été innocenté et Théo s'était remercié intérieurement de ne pas y avoir assisté. Une partie de lui, qu'il essayait de faire taire, avait même regretté que Draco s'en soit sorti sans problème, il aurait mérité d'être puni. Pour l'avoir trahi, pour avoir détruit leurs rêves, pour être devenu un monstre.

Et surtout, surtout… pour aimer Harry Potter.

* * *

Et c'est à toutes ces douloureuses épreuves que Théo pensait pendant que Draco s'excusait.

Comprenant que Théo ne répondrait pas, Draco reprit en s'approchant.

\- Théo… Je te demande pardon. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu me manques… Je sais que ça ne sert plus à rien que je te le dise maintenant. Maintenant que tu me hais _–et ce constat pesait à Draco bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait admis-_ , maintenant que je vais partir. Mais je ne peux pas quitter l'Angleterre sans t'avoir dit que tu m'as manqué à me rendre fou, que tu me manques encore et que tu manqueras probablement toujours.

Draco était dangereusement proche et le cœur de Théo, ce traitre, battait bien trop fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Théodore. Tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

Théo recula avec violence. Cette dernière phrase, il aurait souhaité que Draco ne la prononce jamais. S'il pouvait la lui faire ravaler, il le ferait sans hésiter. Il avait cru que la haine qu'il avait ressentie suite au procès de Draco aurait pris le dessus sur ses sentiments, mais il avait fallu qu'il le voit à la porte de chez lui pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Théo… ?

Draco attendait visiblement une réponse à son speech et il n'allait pas être déçu par celle que Théo n'arriva pas à garder pour lui.

\- Mais tu vois, le problème, Draco... c'est que ça fait bien longtemps que, moi, je ne t'aime plus comme un frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ?

Draco avait peur de comprendre. Mais il était à côté de la plaque. Et Théo n'avait aucune envie de lui expliquer. A la place, la haine fit rage.

\- Et à lui, tu lui as dit quoi ?!

\- J'ai dit quoi à qui ?

\- A Potter, tu lui as dit que...

\- Je n'ai rien à dire à Potter !

Draco avait craché cette phrase avec une telle haine qu'elle fit frissonner Théo.

\- Il s'attend probablement à ce que tu le remercies avant de partir.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire à Potter.

La voix de Draco était sourde, il avait du mal à canaliser sa haine et sa rage, et ça faisait ricaner Théo, même si dans le fond, il avait simplement envie de pleurer et d'hurler. Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples si Draco l'avait aimé lui.

\- Il t'a pourtant sauvé la vie.

Un éclair de douleur et de terreur passa dans les yeux de Draco. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça à Théo. Ça lui faisait bien trop peur d'y penser. Il ne voulait pas repenser à la guerre, et surtout pas à cette salle en feu. Comment pourrait-il raconter à Théo la mort de Vincent, avec qui ils avaient grandi, et ses cris qui le hanteraient pour des années encore ? Comment pourrait-il lui faire comprendre la peur sourde qu'il avait ressentie en voyant la baguette de Gregory tendue vers Potter, prêt à commettre l'irréparable ? Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer qu'il avait serré Potter si fort sur son balai qu'il avait dû lui briser les côtes et qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais le lâcher parce que pour la première fois depuis des mois, il s'était senti en sécurité ? Non, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais raconter à Théo c'était cette dernière partie. Car le raconter, le dire à voix haute, ça le rendrait réel, et Draco refusait par-dessus tout que ce soit réel. Alors il renifla avec mépris et reprit contenance avant de répondre à Théodore.

\- Et j'ai sauvé la sienne en ne le dénonçant pas alors qu'il était chez moi. Et ma mère aussi lui a sauvé la vie. J'estime qu'on est quittes.

Mais Théo et lui savaient, même s'ils ne l'avoueraient pas, qu'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ne seraient jamais quittes. Parce qu'Harry lui avait pris quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui rendre, quelque chose que rien d'autre n'équivalait. Et encore une fois, Théo aurait eu envie d'hurler face au tragique de la situation. Harry n'aimerait jamais Draco et Draco n'aimerait jamais Théo. Et ils allaient tous en souffrir, et probablement pour longtemps. Théo choisit alors de ne pas répondre. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Un long silence s'installa. Et, finalement, résigné et avec une tristesse infinie au fond des yeux, Draco prit congé :

\- Bon… Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps… Adieu, Théo…

Il se retourna et commença à partir. Théodore réalisa alors le caractère définitif de leur conversation. Draco partait en exil. Il ne le verrait plus jamais. Ce qu'il avait attendu pendant sept ans était arrivé. Draco s'était excusé. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui manquait. Il l'avait répété plusieurs fois, inlassablement, comme une litanie qui résonnait encore au creux du cœur de Théo. Alors Théo ne se contrôla plus.

\- Draco, attends… lui dit-il en lui attrapant la main.

Il tira Draco à lui et leurs poitrines se cognèrent. Théo avait le souffle court et il aurait juré que Draco aussi. Alors, sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa. Draco fut probablement surpris mais il ne le montra pas et répondit au baiser.

Les paroles de Théo résonnaient en Draco « ça fait longtemps que je ne t'aime plus comme un frère » et il comprit alors leur sens. Il aurait dû s'éloigner. Théodore Nott était la seule personne au monde dont il ne voudrait jamais briser le cœur _–encore une fois-_ et il savait que s'ils continuaient ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, c'est ce qui arriverait. Parce qu'au fond de lui, Draco savait que Théo n'était pas le brun qu'il désirait. Mais il avait toujours été égoïste et il avait besoin de cette tendresse que Théo lui offrait, ce contact qu'il n'aurait jamais avec celui dont il s'empêchait de rêver. Alors quand il sentit les lèvres de Théo quitter les siennes pour se retrouver dans son cou et ses mains se glisser sous sa chemise, il ne l'arrêta pas. Il savait qu'il regretterait quelques heures plus tard l'acte monstrueux qu'il était en train de commettre et que, cette fois, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière. Qu'il perdrait définitivement son fr… non, il ne pouvait plus l'appeler comme ça désormais, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il perdrait définitivement son meilleur ami. Mais les mains et la bouche de Théo pansaient ses plaies pour l'instant et il n'avait pas envie de penser à autre chose alors il refoula cette petite voix loin au fond de lui.

Théo aussi savait que dès le lendemain, il regretterait. Que ce qu'il était en train de faire avec Draco, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Et que la petite voix qui lui disait « Il s'imagine avec un autre que toi » il l'entendrait probablement tout le temps qu'ils feraient l'amour, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y penser, lui non plus, alors il continua ses mouvements et les gémissements de Draco achevèrent sa volonté. C'était la chance de sa vie de lui montrer comme il pouvait l'aimer et à côté de quoi il passait en lui préférant Harry Potter.

Draco se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Son cœur cogna très fort dans sa poitrine quand il comprit qu'il était nu aux côtés d'un homme à la chevelure brune en bataille. Mais c'est un sentiment de dégoût qui remplaça la béatitude quand il se rappela que si l'homme ouvrait les yeux, ceux-ci ne seraient pas d'un vert extraordinaire qui semble sonder votre âme, mais d'un bleu foncé profond dans lequel on pouvait se noyer. Parce que ces yeux n'étaient pas ceux de son ennemi de toujours, Harry Potter, mais de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, son seul ami, Théodore Nott. Et Draco ne voulait surtout pas avoir à affronter Théo après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Parce qu'il la regrettait déjà. Il l'avait regrettée dès le commencement. Alors Draco remit ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse et transplana aussi rapidement.

 _Quand Théo se réveillera, une heure plus tard, un sourire niais éclairera son visage mais malheureusement, il n'y aura personne pour l'admirer. Il tendra le bras pour caresser la peau de son amant, mais tout ce qu'il trouvera seront ses draps déjà froids. Et il aura beau agrandir ses mouvements sur le lit, il ne rencontrera aucune autre peau que la sienne. Il ouvrira alors les yeux : Draco avait fui. Il aura envie de pleurer, mais à la place il hurlera et lançera des sortilèges de destruction sur tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa chambre._

Quand Draco arriva chez lui, poisseux et complètement débraillé parce qu'il était parti le plus vite possible, il tomba sur sa mère qui était affolée et en larmes.

\- Draco ! Merlin, Draco où étais-tu ?! Lucius ! Lucius, il est là !

Narcissa eut envie de gifler son fils pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de découcher sans la prévenir et de la laisser s'inquiéter comme elle l'avait fait cette nuit-là. Mais à la place elle le serra violemment contre lui. Draco regretta alors encore plus la nuit qu'il venait de passer, si toutefois c'était possible.

\- Draco, voyons, comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ! Nous étions fous d'inquiétude !

Narcissa lâcha son fils et elle réalisa alors que l'état physique de son grand garçon n'avait rien à voir avec celui de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire attaquer mais que c'était plutôt celui de quelqu'un qui vient de… quelqu'un vient de… de prendre son pied ! Mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Draco était un aristocrate. Il ne « s'envoie pas en l'air » comme ça. Surtout qu'il était allé voir Théodore Nott. Ou alors avait-il fait un détour ? Elle répéta, avec un peu plus d'impatience :

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Comme prévu. Chez Théo.

Draco avait bien compris l'interrogation cachée de sa mère. Mais à quoi bon lui mentir ? Avant cette nuit, il avait réussi à se dire que l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie chaque fois qu'il avait su Potter en danger de mort _–c'est-à-dire très souvent-_ , que les rêves humides qu'il faisait d'eux deux ne signifiaient rien, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un excès d'hormones dû à leur haine un peu trop physique. Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit… Il savait qu'il ne le ressentirait avec aucune femme. Il regrettait que Théo ait été son partenaire parce qu'il avait compris les sentiments de son ami et qu'ils n'étaient pas réciproques, mais il ne regrettait absolument pas l'acte en lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on puisse ressentir autant de plaisir et pourtant tout ce qu'il avait fait à Théo, tout ce que Théo lui avait fait, l'avait mis dans un état de démence des plus agréables et y penser le faisait trembler à nouveau.

\- Toute la nuit ?

La voix de Narcissa était incrédule et Draco ricanna. Evidemment, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black ne devait pas croire que son fils unique puisse être gay. L'homosexualité n'était pas mal vue chez les sorciers, loin de là même, elle était plutôt bien acceptée mais les familles de Sang-Pur aristocrates comme la sienne préfèreraient tout de même éviter ce genre de désagrément. Ce n'était pas très facile de faire perdurer une lignée quand on était un homme amoureux d'un autre. Et les Malfoy étant fils uniques de père en fils, si Draco assumait son homosexualité, alors les Malfoy mourraient avec lui. Mais Draco, là tout de suite, s'en fichait. Déjà parce qu'il était encore sous l'émotion de la nuit qu'il venait de passer, parce que dans quelques heures, ils partiraient pour les Etats-Unis et que là-bas personne ne connaissait les Malfoy et surtout parce que c'était justement la raison pour laquelle ils partaient : parce que là-bas, personne ne les connaissait, et qu'ainsi on ne les traiterait pas en pariât. Alors la lignée des Malfoy, elle avait bon-dos mais elle ne signifiait plus rien. C'est pourquoi il joua la carte de la provocation :

\- Oui, j'ai passé la nuit avec Théo.

Narcissa lui lança un regard plein de dégoût et de déception mais quand elle prit la parole, Draco réalisa à quel point sa mère pouvait être étonnante.

\- J'attendais mieux de toi, mon fils. Tu es un Sang-Pur. D'une famille noble. Si l'idée d'attendre le mariage peut paraître désuète à votre génération de dépravés, j'aurais pensé que tu étais assez intelligent pour comprendre que l'important est le fait de se préserver pour la personne qu'on aime. Et Draco, toi et moi savons parfaitement qu'il ne s'agit pas de Théo.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répliquer et demander à sa mère de quoi diable elle parlait –même si son cœur battait déjà extrêmement fort contre sa poitrine parce qu'il se doutait très bien que sa mère avait compris et ce depuis longtemps qui était l'élu de son cœur (et il nota l'ironie de l'expression quand elle s'applique à Harry Potter) - parce que son père venait d'arriver dans le salon.

\- Draco, ne nous refais plus jamais ça ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'angoisse que l'on a vécue, de ce qu'on a imaginé ?!

Draco n'avait jamais vu son père si affolé et ça le fit pâlir encore un peu plus. Evidemment qu'il savait ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginé. Ils avaient dû le voir mort, victime d'une « purge de Mangemorts ». Il aurait voulu les prévenir mais la situation l'avait un peu pris au dépourvu.

\- Je suis désolé, papa… dit-il seulement.

Et Lucius vit qu'il l'était sincèrement alors il n'insista et, à son tour, alla prendre son fils dans ses bras. Les Malfoy avait toujours été proches, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, avec la peur de se perdre, ils l'étaient encore plus.

\- Il est l'heure, fut la dernière chose que dit Malfoy Sr avant qu'ils ne transplanent par portoloin aux Etats-Unis.

Quelques heures plus tard, le Ministère avait récupéré le Manoir Malfoy et tous les biens de la famille.

* * *

Ça faisait longtemps que Draco n'avait plus pensé avec autant d'intensité à ces jours sombres. Il se refusait à le faire. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler le visage plein de haine de Théo. Ni celui de Potter. Il avait réussi, durant ces cinq années, à contrôler ses pensées et ça faisait longtemps que le brun à lunettes n'avait pas pris possession de son esprit. Mais Draco savait qu'il l'aimait encore. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation, charnelle ou sérieuse, depuis son arrivée ici. Parce que les paroles de sa mère avaient résonné en lui et lui avait fait regretter, encore plus, la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Théo. Parce que si un jour il se passait quelque chose entre Potter et lui, il ne pourrait même pas lui offrir la preuve d'amour la plus physique qu'il soit : sa virginité.

Mais c'était idiot, bien sûr. Il ne se passerait jamais rien entre Potter et lui. Déjà parce que Potter ne le désirerait jamais, ensuite parce que celui-ci était fiancé _–Draco avait été abonné, jusqu'à cette fameuse annonce, à La Gazette du Sorcier-_ à la Weasleytte, et puis aussi parce qu'ils étaient séparés par un océan et qu'il y avait mieux pour débuter une relation. Mais loin de lui, et de tout, Draco avait pu pleinement accepté l'idée qu'il l'avait probablement toujours aimé et l'aimerait toujours. Quand il avait commencé à le désirer, au courant de leur quatrième année, il s'était rassuré en se disant que c'était une question de pouvoir parce qu'il n'y avait toujours eu que ça entre eux. Il avait aussi réussi à se convaincre que l'angoisse qui prenait possession de son cœur à chaque épreuve de Tournoi s'expliquait par le fait qu'il s'ennuierait si Potter mourrait. Il s'ennuierait, c'est tout. Il avait refoulé loin dans son esprit l'idée qu'il avait été plus blessé par le fait que Potter ait eu envie de le tuer en lui lançant un Sectumsempra qu'il ne l'avait été par ses blessures physiques. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'interroger sur sa peur lorsqu'Harry… lorsque Potter s'était retrouvé chez lui, entouré de Rafleurs. Et dans la salle sur demande… eh bien, il s'était inquiété pour Potter, certes, mais aussi pour lui-même, pour Crabbe et Goyle, donc ça ne comptait pas. Mais Draco avait dû arrêter de se voiler la face lorsqu'il avait repensé à Voldemort, débarquant à Poudlard et annonçant la mort d'Harry Potter.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi violent qu'à ce moment-là. La douleur dans son cœur était telle qu'il s'était demandé si lui aussi n'était pas en train de mourir. Il avait voulu hurler mais aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche. Il avait voulu pleurer mais les larmes refusaient de couler. Tout autour de lui avait semblé être en train de s'écrouler. Mais finalement, Potter n'était pas mort. Et ce simple constat l'avait fait tomber à genoux.

Et puis, lorsqu'il avait fait l'amour avec Théo, ce n'était pas son visage à lui que Draco avait vu mais celui de Potter et il avait dû admettre l'évidence : il était fou amoureux d'Harry. Parce que oui, c'était d'Harry dont il était tombé amoureux, du petit garçon aux yeux verts de chez Madame Guipure. Le héros qu'il avait adulé étant enfant, il le détestait parce qu'il lui rappelait tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Mais il était tombé amoureux du garçon à la fois timide et insolent, discret et remarquable. Il était tombé amoureux du joueur de Quidditch hors-pair et du sorcier extraordinaire qu'il admirait en secret. Il était tombé amoureux de la force et de la gentillesse, de la fragilité et de l'impulsivité. Il était tombé amoureux de tout ce qui faisait d'Harry… Harry. De tout ce qui faisait que, jamais, jamais, jamais ses sentiments ne pourraient être réciproques. Parce que Draco avait été touché par la bonté, la grâce d'Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qui, en lui, pourrait plaire à un être aussi exceptionnel ? Il était lâche et égoïste. Il avait été méchant, odieux, et il l'avait haï. Aux yeux de Potter, il était évident que Draco n'avait que des défauts. Et le pire, c'est que tout était de sa faute. Il avait tout fait pour que ce soit le cas.

Alors finalement, peut-être qu'il était mieux ici. Loin de lui.

* * *

Draco avait prévu de rentrer en Angleterre à la fin de ses études, ce qui lui laissait encore deux ans pour se préparer à l'idée de le revoir. C'était le minimum vital. Mais là, déjà, il avait besoin de revoir son pays. Et c'était ce qui lui offrait Théo.

 _« Venez vivre vos pires cauchemars au Manoir Nott lors de la nuit d'Halloween »_ c'était ce qui était écrit sur l'invitation que Draco n'avait toujours pas lâchée des yeux. A la main –et Draco reconnaissait l'écriture de Théo, même après tant de temps- avait été rajouté : « Le portoloin partira à 14h (heure de Boston) ». Il ne lui restait donc que quelques minutes pour se décider. Mais sa décision était prise déjà depuis longtemps. Depuis que le hibou lui avait déposé l'enveloppe, depuis qu'il avait vu dessus le sceau des Nott. Théo avait repris contact avec lui, cinq ans après. Alors quelle qu'en soit la raison, Draco était d'accord.

Ses parents s'étaient énervés : « Ca fait cinq ans que tu ne l'as pas vu et la dernière fois, tu lui as brisé le cœur ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu ! Si ça se trouve, c'est un piège. Peut-être qu'il veut te livrer au Ministère, ou même te tuer. La lettre ne vient peut-être même pas de lui. Draco tu n'en sais rien, tu ne peux pas y aller ! » Et ils avaient raison bien sûr. Mais il y avait une chance que Théo lui ait pardonné, alors il allait la saisir.

Il se rendit donc au salon, prévint ses parents de son départ, les enjoint de ne pas s'inquiéter, leur rappela qu'il serait rentré dans la nuit ou tôt le matin au plus tard avec le décalage horaire, et les embrassa. Puis il retourna à sa lettre et attendit sagement que le petit sceau s'éclaire en bleu pour appuyer dessus.

L'atterrissage ne fut même pas difficile, du moins il ne s'en formilisa pas, car il était, enfin, de retour chez lui.

* * *

 _(* la faute de français est volontaire)_


	2. Jours maudits

_Vouuuuuuuala ! Avec un mois et demi de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais annoncé, voilà la suite de "Ton pire cauchemar". Comme je l'avais expliqué dans le chapeau du 1er chapitre, cette fiction qui à la base était un prompt, ne devait comporter que ce chapitre-ci. J'avais finalement publié le "préquel" parce que je l'aimais bien et que ça me semblait important pour bien comprendre les liens qui unissent les personnages._

 _J'ai aucune excuse pour le retard parce que du coup c'est ce chapitre qui est publié sur "Les Prompts de Poudlard" et à part deux-trois petits détails qui ont été corrigés ici, c'est le même texte. Mais bon... Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fictions vous me connaissez maintenant._

 _Bref, à la base, cette fiction se finissait à la fin de ce chapitre. Mais finalement, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction longue. J'aime cette histoire parce qu'elle est, de toutes mes fictions publiées et écrites pour le moment, la plus proche de mon headcanon, notamment par rapport à la relation qu'entretenaient Draco et Théo et au sort des Malfoy après la guerre. J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous serez contents d'apprendre que vous allez pouvoir me suivre pour une looooongue aventuuuuuure hahaha._

 _Et promis, j'essaierai de publier plus rapidement mais si pour l'instant, je ne sais pas précisément où je vais._

* * *

Draco atterrit devant la porte du Manoir Nott. Il prit une profonde inspiration et sonna. A son grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas Théo qui lui ouvrit mais… Daphné Greengrass !

\- Draco Malfoy, lui dit-elle d'une voix qui semblait pleine de reproches. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

La voix n'était pas celle de Daphné. Elle n'était pas grave et rauque comme dans son souvenir. Celle-ci était douce, mélodieuse, presque chantante.

\- Astoria… réalisa-t-il.

\- Tiens, je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de moi, ni que tu me reconnaîtrais.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la première partie de la phrase. Il avait une excellente mémoire, et principalement lorsqu'elle concernait les gens qu'il avait pu côtoyer, même de loin. Il était sûr de pouvoir donner le nom de tous les Serpentard qu'il avait croisés durant sa scolarité, et probablement même le nom de la plupart des élèves des autres maisons. Il lui avoua tout de même qu'il l'avait d'abord prise pour son aînée, ce qui la fit rire.

\- Daphné a quitté l'Angleterre, lui expliqua-t-elle. Elle s'est installée à Paris après ses ASPICS, elle a obtenu un poste de Maître des Potions à Beauxbâtons.

Draco se rappelait effectivement que Daphné avait toujours excellé en potions. Elle était loin d'être une élève brillante mais elle parvenait même parfois à les battre à la loyale dans cette matière, Granger et lui, tant elle était douée.

\- Je suis content pour elle, répondit-il sincèrement. Théodore est là ?

Le sourire d'Astoria quitta ses lèvres.

\- Dans le salon, dit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne le voulait. Il finit d'installer les décorations avec Ron. Je ne te montre pas le chemin, je pense que tu le connais.

Ron ? Ron Weasley ? Non, c'était impossible. Comment la belette et Théo auraient-ils pu devenir amis ? Certes, il était parti cinq ans, mais ça ne lui paraissait pas suffisant pour qu'une telle amitié prenne vie.

Astoria s'effaça pour le laisser entrer _–enfin-_ et c'est alors qu'il remarqua son ventre arrondi. Puis, une chose en entraînant une autre, l'alliance qui brillait à son doigt.

\- Félicitations pour ton bébé, dit-il en souriant.

\- Euh… Merci.

Astoria se demanda si Draco serait toujours si enjoué une fois qu'il aurait compris qui était le père de son enfant.

Et en effet, ce ne fut pas le cas. Draco venait de pénétrer dans le salon et il aperçut tout de suite Théodore. Son cœur avait accéléré sa cadence, il était un peu _–beaucoup-_ angoissé, il ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire. Théo était en train de lancer un sortilège sur une citrouille d'Halloween et c'est alors que Draco _la_ vit. Théo était un vrai gaucher ce qui lui donnait la particularité d'utiliser sa baguette de la main gauche aussi. Et elle était là, la même alliance que celle que portait Astoria. Elle semblait le narguer et Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce n'était pas une vraie jalousie. C'était une jalousie malsaine, égoïste, le genre que l'on ressent quand on découvre que quelqu'un qui nous a aimé est passé à autre chose. Et Draco haïssait cette partie de lui qui aurait voulu que Théo l'aime encore. C'était insensé et profondément égocentrique, ce que Draco espérait ne plus être. Il était heureux que Théo soit passé à autre chose et qu'il soit bien dans sa vie. Cela signifierait peut-être, alors, qu'ils pourraient redevenir amis. Mais au regard noir que Théo lui lança, Draco se mit à douter que cela soit possible un jour. Il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, si ce n'était pas Astoria qui l'avait invité en réalité, espérant réconcilier les amis d'enfance, mais si tel avait été le cas, la tentative était vaine. Mais Draco se rappelait avoir reconnu l'écriture de Théo sur le parchemin et l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa femme lui confirmait qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question qu'une voix de son passé résonna derrière lui.

\- Mafoy.

Il n'y avait aucune sympathie dans la voix de Weasley. Car c'était bien lui. Draco se retint de demander comment ces deux-là avaient pu devenir amis. A la place il salua la belette et lui tendit sa main. C'était un effort qu'il faisait pour Théo. Probablement inutile. Le rouquin considéra la main tendue quelques secondes avant de la serrer. C'étaient des salutations extrêmement froides.

Mais, pour honnête, l'échange avec Nott Jr. n'avait été guère plus chaleureux et ça chagrinait bien plus Draco. Celui-ci lui adressa alors un sourire éblouissant et sincère, mais Théo lui répondit par un bref signe de tête, comme s'il ne l'avait pas encore vu, et lui serra la main d'une manière très protocolaire.

Draco se demanda alors à nouveau pourquoi Théo l'avait invité puisqu'il avait si peu envie de le voir.

\- Alors, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

La question de Weasley le sortit de ses pensées et le prit au dépourvu.

\- Oh, eh bien, je… Je fais des études de médicomagie.

Il ne sut pas trop ce qui les choqua le plus. Ses études ou le fait que lui, un Malfoy, ait bégayé avant de répondre. Il faut dire qu'il s'attendait à ce que ses études surprennent ses compatriotes. Elles avaient déjà amplement surpris ses propres parents. Enfin… Non. Ce qui avait surpris ses parents, c'est la maison dans laquelle il avait été réparti à Ilvermorny. Car l'école américaine disposait du même système que Poudlard : quatre maisons dans lesquelles les élèves étaient répartis à leur arrivée. Les quatre maisons des deux écoles n'étaient pas équivalentes mais elles avaient des points communs. Aussi, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy s'étaient attendus à ce que leur fils, en bon Serpentard aristocrate –certes déchu mais tout de même-, soit réparti dans la maison du Serpent cornu, la maison de l'Esprit, qui accueillait les élèves dont la principale force était l'érudition. Et pourtant, c'était la statue du Puckwoodgenie qui s'était avancée devant Draco. La maison, fondée par James Steward, regroupe ceux que l'on appelle « les Guérisseurs » c'est la maison du Cœur. Draco n'avait pas osé dire tout de suite à ses parents à quel point il était fier d'y avoir été réparti. Le désir de soigner les gens lui était apparu comme une évidence pendant la Guerre, lorsqu'il avait été obligé de torturer des gens. A l'époque, il avait dû laisser ses victimes mourir à petit à feu, suivre le Maître hors des cachots, mais il rêvait de rester et de panser les plaies des victimes.

La guerre l'avait changé.

Il voulait devenir quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un d'utile. Un héros à son niveau. Comme il en rêvait, enfant, avec Théo. Mais la première fois que cette idée de médicomagie lui avait traversé l'esprit c'était lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard. Quand Snape avait soigné les blessures que Potter lui avait infligées avec le Sectumsempra. Draco n'avait jamais ressenti une telle aura magique que celle qui était sortie de la baguette de son professeur à ce moment-là. Il avait été subjugué par cette magie si pure et c'est ainsi que guérisseur était devenu pour lui une vocation.

Mais pour le moment, Draco n'avait pas envie que les regards étonnés de Théo et Weasley persistent donc il poursuivit la conversation :

\- Et vous ?

Encore une chose qui les étonna : Malfoy semblait réellement intéressé.

\- Je suis auror, et Théo langue de plomb. On a étudié dans la même école. C'est comme ça qu'on est devenus amis.

Les réponses de la belette étaient sèches, et courtes. Visiblement, ça lui coûtait beaucoup de devoir lui adresser la parole, mais toujours moins qu'à Théo qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot. Draco se tourna alors vers lui :

\- Félicitations, au fait. Pour ton mariage avec Astoria et… votre bébé. Je suis heureux pour toi.

\- Merci, cracha difficilement Théodore.

Ce qui, étonnamment, ne sembla pas choquer Ron. Est-ce que Weasley était au courant de ce qu'il avait fait à Théo ?

Draco avait compris qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien de Théodore et demanda alors à Weasley si celui-ci était aussi marié. Le ton du rouquin changea en un instant, un sourire béat s'inscrit sur son visage et il répondit d'une voix enjouée qu'il avait épousé, un peu plus d'an an auparavant, Hermione Granger.

Draco retint alors difficilement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais Théo, finalement, prit la parole pour lui demander si lui était marié. Avec beaucoup d'amertume dans la voix. Mais Draco était tout de même ravi qu'il s'adresse à lui.

\- Oh, euh, non… _-Encore ce bégayement stupide. Pour qui allaient-ils le prendre ?-_ J'espère revenir en Angleterre à la fin de mes études, donc mieux vaut que je ne m'attache pas à quelqu'un là-bas.

Il vit leurs corps se tendrent. Théo d'angoisse -il n'était pas prêt pour le retour de Draco- et Weasley de… de rage, probablement. Lui non plus ne devait pas avoir tellement envie de revoir la fouine dans son environnement.

Mais la porte d'entrée sonna à ce moment et les coupa dans leur conversation. Les premiers invités venaient d'arriver. Il s'agissait visiblement de gens du ministère et Weasley les rejoint pour les saluer, laissant à Draco tout le loisir d'admirer la décoration. Il ne savait pas comment Théo avait pu conserver le Manoir finalement même si, probablement, son travail au ministère et le nom de sa femme n'étaient pas étrangers au miracle. Mais une chose était sûre : il l'avait rendu beaucoup moins froid et austère que lorsque Nott Sr était le maître des lieux. Et à l'occasion de la fête, Théo avait chargé le salon de décorations moldues, qui avaient toutefois été ensorcelées pour l'occasion et qui rappelaient à Draco les Halloween à Poudlard, bien loin des réjouissances prévues normalement à Samain, célébration que les Sangs-Purs fêtaient le 31 octobre.

En effet, Théo avait fait voler, près du plafond, de grosses citrouilles illuminées au sourire diaboliques. Des bougies étaient posées sur chaque table, chaque meuble du salon. Les dossiers des canapés et fauteuils étaient recouverts de toiles d'araignées que les petits arachnides étaient en train de tisser. Les poignées décoratives des portes de placard avaient été remplacées par de petites chauves-souris qui battaient des ailes. Les vieilles statues du manoir avaient été libérées pour servir les invités et tenaient dans leurs mains différents chaudrons aux liquides colorés. Partout sur la table du buffet, recouverte d'une nappe orange et verte criarde, se trouvaient, dans de petites citrouilles, des friandises de chez Honeyduckes et, probablement, de chez Weasley. La pièce était illuminée aux bougies et aux vieux chandeliers. Au milieu de la table trônait un crâne, qui, régulièrement, ouvrait la bouche pour en faire sortir un rire guttural qui faisait froid dans le dos. Mais le plus impressionnant restaient les ombres, dans le fond de la salle de bal, qui dansaient en attendant les invités. Ça apportait un côté artistique à toute cette décoration que Draco trouvait un peu enfantine. Mais s'il était honnête, il adorait.

Il n'avait pas fait attention que pendant son exploration, la salle s'était peu à peu remplie. Visiblement tous les invités étaient arrivés, et même s'ils n'étaient pas nombreux, ils formaient tout de même un groupe raisonnable d'une vingtaine de personnes.

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, son cœur rata un battement et un rage sourde, une haine enfouie depuis bien longtemps, reprit place en lui, faisant pulser son sang dans ses veines. A quelques mètres de lui se trouvait le héros du monde sorcier, son ennemi de toujours, l'amour de sa vie… le trop célèbre Harry Potter. « Venez vivre vos pires cauchemars » annonçait la carte de Théo. Draco n'aurait jamais imaginé à quel point ce serait vrai. Il n'était pas prêt à le revoir. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait décidé que deux ans de plus était le temps minimum nécessaire pour se préparer à cette idée. Mais il était là, et Draco ne pouvait plus partir. Le rythme de son cœur s'était accéléré et une fine pellicule de sueur coulait dans son dos. Il ne voyait plus rien. Plus rien d'autre que cette tignasse noire et ces yeux trop verts qui n'avaient toujours pas croisé les siens. Ce sourire, aussi, ce sourire qu'il connaissait si bien, même s'il ne lui avait jamais été adressé. Jamais. Pas une fois. Pas même le premier jour. Draco sentit ses points se serrer et il inspira profondément. Ça faisait cinq ans, bon sang. Cinq ans qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments. Il aurait au moins espéré que les « retrouvailles » seraient moins violentes. Et pourtant, Draco se sentait tiraillé de toutes parts, comme avant : tiraillé entre la haine et l'amour, la violence et la tendresse, la peur et l'excitation. Il aurait eu envie de le frapper et de l'embrasser en même temps. Il devait se retenir, de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme, pour ne pas faire quelque chose de complément ridicule comme aller le voir et le serrer contre lui.

\- Tout va bien, Draco ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

La voix dégoulinait d'ironie. Et à cet instant, Draco eu véritablement envie de cogner Théo qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- Tout va bien, préféra-t-il répondre sèchement.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire. C'est ce qu'il croyait avoir fait. Mais en réalité, c'était une toute autre phrase qui s'était échappée de ses lèvres :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Toute la rage que Draco ressentait était palpable.

\- Qui ça ? demanda innocemment Théo.

\- Arrête de jouer, Théo. Ça fait combien de temps que tu réfléchis à cette vengeance ? Tu savais que je ne serai pas préparé à le revoir. C'était un très bon plan. Alors, combien de temps il t'a fallu ? Cinq ans ? Plus, peut-être même.

Draco était en train de s'énerver après Théo alors qu'il était venu dans l'espoir de le retrouver. C'était complètement idiot, et il le savait. Mais Draco devenait toujours idiot quand il se retrouvait en présence d'Harry Potter.

\- T'es vraiment trop con, Malfoy.

Oh… Ça, ça faisait mal. Il n'y avait qu'une fois où Théo avait prononcé cette phrase. C'était lorsque Draco l'avait envoyé baladé alors qu'il était venu le voir suite à l'emprisonnement de leurs pères.

Il voulut lui dire qu'il était désolé. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver comme ça. Qu'il était heureux d'être ici, et tant pis si son pire cauchemar était dans la pièce. Qu'il était heureux de le retrouver, lui Théo, et qu'il avait ressenti une joie immense en recevant l'invitation. Et surtout, surtout, qu'il était désolé pour la façon atrocement cruelle qu'il avait eue de lui dire adieu. Mais il avait déjà fait le coup de la litanie d'excuses et ça s'était plutôt mal terminé. Alors à la place, il le regarda simplement s'éloigner sans rien dire.

Effectivement, il était vraiment trop con.

* * *

Draco décida de sortir prendre l'air. Il commençait à vivement regretter d'être venu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi diable Théo l'avait invité et ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir passer la soirée avec Potter. Il s'assit sur les marches du perron et sortit sa baguette. Il s'amusait à en faire sortir de petites étincelles lorsqu'une voix féminine l'interpella :

\- Je peux m'asseoir… ?

C'était Pansy Parkison. Draco haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et Pansy s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Draco, écoute, je sais que tu m'en veux. J'ai mis longtemps à le comprendre, et surtout à en concevoir les raisons, mais quand j'ai appris que tu avais quitté l'Angleterre, et que tu étais parti sans me dire au revoir, comme si nous n'avions jamais été amis, j'ai réalisé que c'est l'impression que j'avais dû te donner. Je t'ai abandonné quand j'ai compris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'avait donné une mission parce que j'avais peur. J'avais peur pour moi, mais j'avais peur aussi pour toi. Je ne voulais pas te voir changer ou… Devoir supporter le fait que tu finirais par te faire tuer. Je savais que tu avais besoin d'aide, je le voyais bien et je n'ai rien fait. Je restais là à te regarder de loin et je le regrette. Ca fait cinq ans que t'es parti Draco et il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour sans que je ne pense à toi…

\- T'aurais pu me contacter si je te manquais tant que ça.

Draco utilisait l'attaque car il ne voulait pas montrer que les paroles de Pansy le touchaient. Le touchaient vraiment.

\- Je n'ai pas osé… Tu me connais, Dray. C'est pas le courage qui m'étouffe, ronchonna Pansy.

Draco rit.

\- Je t'en veux pas, Pans'. Tu m'as manqué aussi, tu sais…

Et c'est en le disant qu'il réalisa à quel point c'était vrai. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais elle lui avait manqué. Elle avait été là, chaque jour, tout au long de sa scolarité. Pour la plupart des gens –et pour lui-même jusqu'aujourd'hui- elle n'était qu'une petite cruche qui riait à chacune de ses blagues. Mais en réalité, elle était son soutien. La personne qui croyait le plus en lui. Pansy, c'est le genre d'amie qui vous voit toujours mieux que vous ne l'êtes, qui vous pousse à vous surpasser. Draco réalisa que s'ils n'avaient pas été plus proches, c'est parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, ça allait changer. Alors il la prit dans ses bras et elle lui fit un magnifique sourire.

\- Très joli ton costume, au fait.

\- Oh, merci, répondit Pansy en rougissant.

Elle portait une longue robe noire en dentelle, avec de fines bretelles et un corsage argenté. Dans son dos, elle avait fait apparaître de magnifiques ailes noires et une auréole sombre volait au-dessus de sa tête. Ses cheveux, coupés au carré dans le passé, avaient poussé jusqu'à ses hanches. L'ensemble lui donnait un air à la fois angélique et maléfique qui lui correspondait très bien.

\- Et le tien aussi, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Pansy, ne te sens pas obligée, ria Draco. Je suis à peine déguisée – _il portait en effet une longue robe de sorcier noire bordée de soie à laquelle il avait ajouté, histoire de, un col bordeaux et il prétendait être un vampire_. Je sais que les moldus voient les vampires comme des êtres affreusement sexy donc c'était le costume le plus adéquat pour moi _–Pansy ria à son tour, Draco n'avait pas changé tant que ça finalement-_ mais le sang qui coule de la bouche et les dents pointues… ça aurait juré avec ma gueule d'ange. Remarque, j'aurais peut-être dû me déguiser en ange justement, on aurait fait la paire.

\- Depuis quand connais-tu les traditions moldues ? Et le costume d'ange est déjà pris, mon chou.

Quand on parle du loup… Ou de l'ange en l'occurrence. Pansy et Draco furent rejoint par Blaise Zabini qui portait en tout et pour tout un large pantalon blanc bouffant qui, en contraste avec la couleur de sa peau, lui donnait d'après Draco un air affreusement sexy. Comme Pansy, mais dans la couleur de la pureté, Zabini arborait une paire d'ailes une auréole. Alors qu'il s'approchait pour les saluer, Pansy envoya à Draco un coup de coude dans le ventre : « Garde tes yeux dans ta poche » lui dit-elle en souriant, ce qui fit rire Blaise à gorge déployée.

\- Vous… vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? demanda Draco, légèrement surpris _–pour ne pas dire choqué-_ , ce qui les fit encore plus rire. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- Ne te vexe pas, mon chou. C'est juste que tu as raté tellement de choses… Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, mais nous ne sommes énormément rapprochés en huitième année et encore plus après Poudlard. On a fait nos études de droit magique ensemble et on espère pouvoir ouvrir notre cabinet l'année prochaine.

\- « Zabini's & Co », déclara Zabini fièrement.

\- Oui… Bon, on n'est pas vraiment d'accord sur le nom mais on a encore le temps de trouver.

Draco ria.

\- Je suis content pour vous, répondit-il.

Il se demanda alors si c'était la phrase qu'il allait le plus prononcer de la soirée.

\- Et toi, alors, lâcheur ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? demanda Blaise.

\- J'ai fait ma dernière année à Ilvermorny et depuis je fais des études de médicomagie.

\- Ca te va bien, lui dit Pansy avec un sourire dans la voix, et cette simple phrase réchauffa le cœur de Mafloy.

\- Tu es bien la première personne à me le dire.

\- Eh bien, c'est que les autres sont idiots ! Euh… J'espère que je ne viens pas d'insulter tes parents…

\- T'en fais pas, je suis d'accord !

\- Tu comptes revenir un jour en Angleterre ? l'invectiva Blaise.

\- Dans deux ans, une fois mes études finies.

\- Oh, Draco, je suis tellement heureuse ! On va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu !

Pansy lui avait littéralement sauté dessus et Blaise sourit. Draco était content de le voir. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, mais, même s'ils ne l'auraient jamais avoué, ils s'estimaient et se respectaient tous les deux beaucoup. Et pour des Serpentard, ce n'était pas peu dire.

La porte-fenêtre s'ouvrit sur Ron Weasley.

\- Hey, les Serpents, on vous attend pour lancer les festivités.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne faisait plus de blagues pourries sur nos maisons, Ron Roi, s'amusa Pansy.

\- Désolée, Déesse, mais vous voir tous les trois ensemble, ça m'a rappelé de merveilleux souvenirs.

Pansy et Ron éclatèrent de rire.

\- Je ne suis pas une déesse, s'offusqua Pansy ! Je suis un ange déchu.

\- Oui, Lilith, si tu veux, peu importe.

\- Dis-moi, demanda discrètement Draco à Blaise alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'intérieur, depuis quand vous êtes tous devenus amis avec la Belette ?

\- Je ne suis pas ami avec lui, le rassura Blaise. Mais Nott a retourné sa veste quand ils se sont retrouvés dans la même école et Pansy, depuis qu'elle copule avec la belette femelle, elle se sent obligée de fraterniser avec tous les Weasley, et il y en a un tas.

Blaise avait parlé le plus sérieusement du monde et Draco manqua de s'étouffer. Malheureusement, il ne put demander plus de précisions car ils venaient d'arriver dans le salon où ils furent séparés.

Finalement, il n'y avait pas tant d'invités que ça –et heureusement moins de Gryffondor qu'il ne le craignait- et ça le fit s'interroger une énième fois sur sa présence ici : Pansy, Blaise, Lovegood, Longdubat, Weasleytte _–et Draco avait réussi à se persuader que ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était une blague car elle tenait la main de Potter toujours avec la même attitude de propriétaire qu'à Poudlard-_ , Weasley et Granger _–même mariée, elle resterait Granger, déjà ce n'était plus « Sang-de-Bourbe », il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop-_ , quelques amis d'Astoria, anciens Serpentard : Emma Drake, Derek Sweazy et Arthur Zeller, et cinq membres du ministère, aurors et langues-de-plomb dont Draco ne prit pas la peine de se souvenir les noms. Oh et… Potter, évidemment. Ils étaient donc dix-huit, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour le blondinet qui n'avait plus l'habitude des cérémonies. A table, il se retrouva entre Lovegood et Astoria, Blaise et Pansy étaient en face de lui. Potter était à l'autre bout de la table, sur la même rangée que lui, si bien qu'il ne le voyait pas et l'entendait à peine. Ce qui était très bien. N'est-ce pas ?

Le premier jeu organisé par Astoria et Théo, qui se déroula pendant le repas, consistait en une version adulte de « trick et treat » : trick or drink. Le jeu était simple. Tour à tour, ils devaient donner le nom d'un sorcier célèbre qui possédait sa propre carte de Chocogrenouille. S'ils n'y arrivaient pas en dix secondes, ils devaient, au choix, boire un verre de Whisky Pur feu ou l'une des étranges petites potions posées au centre de la table. Les potions avaient différents effets qui pouvaient durer moins d'une minute ou plus d'une heure et, bien sûr, on ne savait pas sur quoi on allait tomber. Et certaines étaient vraiment dérangeantes ! Elles pouvaient faire : grandir, rétrécir, gonfler, vomir, voler, rire, chanter, danse ou même se transformer en un mini-dragon. Mais la pire, qui n'existait heureusement qu'en un seul exemplaire, c'était une potion de vérité qui faisait révéler la personne de ses rêves. Aussi, c'est pour ça que Draco décida de ne jamais choisir « trick », quitte à finir complètement saoul. Ils firent ainsi quatre tours de table. Au premier tour, les noms les plus communs furent épuisés : Merlin et Morgane, les fondateurs de Poudlard, les Sorciers de l'Antiquité, leurs anciens professeurs Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall, etc. Fièrement – _et ridiculement si on demandait l'avis de Draco-_ Weasley et Granger s'entre-nommèrent. Au second tour, Draco proposa Beatrix Bloxam, au troisième, il parvint à citer à la dernière seconde Merwyn le Malicieux mais au dernier tour, il n'avait plus d'autre idée que… Harry Potter _–qui étonnamment n'avait pas encore été donné_. Il se refusa à le dire et choisit « drink » à la grande déception de tout le monde. Potter avait cité Godric Gryffondor _–forcément…-_ , Albus Dumbledore – _sérieusement, Potter ? rien de plus original ?-_ , Newt Scamander – _un peu mieux déjà mais bon ça reste un foutu Poufsouffle-_ et Bertie Crochue _–depuis quand il a une carte de Chocogrenouille, lui ?_

Draco ne se souvenait pas parfaitement de qui avait cité qui mais globalement, ils s'étaient plutôt bien amusés. Pansy avait bu deux potions à elle _seule –et Draco était certain que, joueuse comme elle l'était, elle avait fait exprès de mettre trop longtemps à chercher._ La première fois, elle était tombée sur la potion grandissante et pendant deux minutes et cinquante-trois secondes, elle fit plus de trois mètres de haut et dû sortir dans la cour pour éviter de faire exploser le toit. Au second tour, elle avait bu la potion qui faisait danser et elle passa le reste du repas, debout, à faire des pirouettes autour de la table. Un des employés du ministère sécha au deuxième passage et tomba sur la potion de métamorphose. Heureusement que celle-ci perdit ses effets au bout de quelques secondes car il avait déjà eu le temps de brûler la moitié du canapé. Tous les autres perdants avaient choisi le whisky pur feu, si bien que Blaise avait bu quatre verres –lui aussi avait dû le faire exprès.

Après le jeu, Astoria les invita à se rendre dans la salle de bal qui avait été transformée pour l'occasion en salle de cinéma. Il y a cinq ans, Draco ne savait pas ce qu'était un cinéma. Mais aujourd'hui, il vivait aux Etats-Unis et là-bas, les Sorciers étaient ravis d'utiliser la technologie moldue. Théo expliqua ensuite qu'ils avaient choisi de diffuser _Massacre à la tronçonneuse_ parce que beaucoup de films « d'horreur » moldus étaient basés sur ce qu'ils appelaient des « monstres » : vampires, loups-garous, créatures magiques en tous genres et même… sorciers ! L'un des films les plus effrayants _était Le Projet Blair Witch_. Ils avaient donc choisi un film qui reposait sur ce que les moldus appellent des « pscychopathes » et qui est l'équivalent d'un mage noir dérangé.

Blaise, Pansy et Draco s'assirent côte-à-côte, loin des autres. Les deux autres trios restèrent ensemble. Encore une fois, Draco ne remarqua rien de particulier entre Pansy et la Weasleytte. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Théo passer un bras autour de sa femme et ce simple geste l'énerva parce qu'il lui fit tourner les yeux vers Potter qui, lui aussi, avait attrapé la belette femelle. Bon sang, mais ne pouvaient-ils pas se lâcher ! Un peu de tenue en public tout de même.

Mais dès le premier quart-d'heure passé, Draco comprit l'intérêt de toucher quelqu'un pendant un film d'horreur et il se colla rapidement à Pansy qui semblait aussi terrorisée que lui. Après la mort de Morgan, qui fit hurler à peu près tout le monde, Draco sortit. « Venez vivre vos pires cauchemars » qu'ils disaient ! « Revivre vos pires cauchemars » aurait été plus juste ! Parce que si les tarés modlus s'amusaient à massacrer les gens avec des troçon… tronçon… bref tronçonquelquechose, Voldemort lui s'amusait à coups de Doloris. Mais les cris étaient les mêmes. Et Draco ne voulait plus les entendre crier. Ces voix enfouies loin dans son esprit. Ces voix qu'il avait dû faire hurler pour ne pas être tué. Il déglutit. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Il n'était pas revenu pour ça. Et pourtant il les entendait encore distinctement.

 _« - Draco, fais sentir à cet escroc l'intensité de notre déplaisir… Vas-y ou c'est toi qui subiras ma colère ! », « – Je vous en supplie, pas ma fille, ce n'est qu'un enfant… Tuez-moi si vous le voulez mais pas elle ! – Oh, mais tu vas mourir, infâme Sang-de-Bourbe, mais tu regarderas avant ta progéniture subir le sort qu'elle mérite. Draco, maintenant ! – Endoloris ! », « Tu le ressens, Draco ce plaisir inouï à regarder les monstres souffrir ? »_

Draco se mit à vomir. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il se rendit à la salle de bain pour se nettoyer et en sortant, il tomba sur Pansy :

\- Dray, ça va ?

\- Oui, Pans', ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. J'avais juste besoin de me rafraîchir un peu. Le film est fini ?

\- Oui, il vient de finir.

A minuit passé, les membres du ministère prirent congé.

* * *

Les invités restants, c'est-à-dire les ex-Poudlariens, s'assirent autour de la cheminée. Astoria et Théo proposèrent alors de raconter des histoires moldues qui font peur et qui se sont déroulées le soir d'Halloween. Un sortilège fut lancé afin que les récits prennent vie face à eux.

Hermione fut la première à se lancer et les images se mirent à valser devant les yeux de l'auditoire :

\- C'était une nuit froide d'automne. Lisa restait souvent seule chez elle le soir car ses parents rentraient tard. La petite maison qu'ils habitaient se trouvait au milieu de la forêt. L'endroit, paisible et silencieux, devenait angoissant la nuit. Pour pallier la solitude et la peur de leur fille, les parents de Lisa avaient accepté qu'elle prenne un chien, Wally. Le 31 octobre, c'était la nuit que Lisa craignait le plus. La nuit des morts. La télévision ne diffusait que des films d'horreur, rien qui puisse la rassurer. Elle décida donc d'aller se coucher tôt, afin de ne pas penser à la présence inhabituelle qu'elle avait l'impression de ressentir. Comme tous les soirs, elle laissa tomber sa main hors du lit, afin que son chien la lèche, pour la rassurer. Quelques heures plus tard, elle fut réveillée par le bruit régulier d'eau qui goutte sur une surface plane. Après avoir réussi à se réveiller suffisamment pour se lever, Lisa se rendit dans la salle de bain et, sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, serra le robinet de la baignoire. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, elle entendit un bruit suspect mais ne vit personne ni rien de particulier. Il n'y avait que son chien, et le bruit apaisant qu'il faisait en dormant. Elle se recoucha alors et tendit à nouveau sa main à Wally qui la lécha. Elle se rendormit. Mais le bruit des gouttes perturba à nouveau son sommeil. Elle se leva une nouvelle fois, se rendit dans la salle, serra le robinet, se recoucha et laissa son chien lécher sa main. Mais une troisième fois, elle se réveilla. Le robinet gouttait encore. Machinalement, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et étendit son bras vers le robinet. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le serrer plus qu'il ne l'était actuellement. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua, avec le lever du jour, que le fond de sa baignoire était recouvert d'un étrange liquide rouge. En relevant la tête, elle découvrit le corps de son chien, éventré, qui pendait au plafond, et dont le sang gouttait doucement sur le marbre. Elle trébucha en hurlant et vit sur le miroir, au-dessus du lavabo, écrit avec du sang : « Les humains aussi peuvent lécher ».

\- Fiouuu ! Sacrée histoire, s'écria Ron et tous hochèrent la tête pour acquiescer.

Astoria fit tourner sa baguette pour désigner le prochain conteur.

\- Pansy, c'est ton tour.

\- Hum... Ah oui, j'en ai une ! C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille, née un 31 octobre. Pour son huitième anniversaire, elle une poupée en porcelaine. Sa maman se rend donc dans un magasin de vieux jouet et craque sur une magnifique poupée de collection aux cheveux blonds qui porte une robe bleue nuit et un petit gilet de dentelle. Entonnée par le prix excessivement bas, elle l'achète. Le vendeur, un intriguant vieux monsieur, lui fait tout de même une recommandation : ne pas laisser la poupée sortir de sa boîte de verre le soir. Intriguée, la maman quitte la boutique. Dès qu'elle vit la poupée, la petite fille en devint folle ! Mais, chaque soir, elle respectait l'instruction que sa mère lui avait donné et laissait la poupée au rez-de-chaussée, dans sa boîte. Pourtant, dès le premier soir, elle a été réveillée par une petite voix cinglante, qui chuchotait presque. Elle entendait la voix la dire « Je suis à la première marche. Je suis à la deuxième marche. Je suis à la troisième marche ». Apeurée, la petite, comme tous les enfants de son âge, court dans la chambre de ses parents. Sa mère accepte pour cette fois qu'elle dorme avec eux. Le lendemain, son sommeil est à nouveau perturbé par la même voix qui dit cette fois « Je suis à la quatrième marche. Je suis à la cinquième marche. Je suis à la sixième marche ». La petite est affolée et se cache sous ses draps de ses mains tremblantes. Elle essaie de se rappeler les mots de sa mère qui lui avait assuré que la voix était dans sa tête. Le soir suivant, c'est la même rengaine : « Je suis à la septième marche. Je suis à la huitième marche. Je suis à la neuvième marche ». La petite fille est persuadée que c'est la voix de sa poupée et le lendemain matin, elle vérifia donc où se trouvait son jouet. Elle en parle à sa mère qui lui explique qu'une poupée ne peut ni parler ni se déplacer et qu'elle est toujours dans sa boîte en bas de l'escalier. Mais le soir d'après, le phénomène se répète : « Je suis à la dixième marche. Je suis sur le palier ». La fillette retient son souffle. « Je suis devant ta porte ». Elle se blottit sous ses draps. « Je suis en bas de ton lit ». Elle est tétanisée et veut appeler sa mère. « Je suis tout près de toi », chuchote la poupée en tirant le drap, un grand couteau à la main.

\- Wow, ça fait froid dans le dos ton histoire… commenta Emma.

Neville fut le suivant conteur.

\- C'était un soir d'Halloween comme un autre jusqu'à ce que la famille dont je vais vous raconter l'histoire entende à la radio qu'un tueur en série s'était échappé d'un institut psychiatrique. Le commentateur enjoignit tous les habitants du quartier à fermer leurs portes à double tour et à ne pas sortir. Il expliquait à la radio que le patient était facilement reconnaissable car il était amputé des bras et des jambes.

Les parents de la famille qui devaient sortir n'étaient plus très rassurés à l'idée de laisser leurs deux jeunes filles seules à la maison. Mais finalement, ils se dirent qu'une fois les portes et les fenêtres bien fermées, il ne pourrait rien arriver. Ils quittèrent donc la maison et très vite, les filles commencèrent à entendre des bruits étranges comme des portes qui grincent ou le plancher qui craque. Et un autre son étonnant : « poum poum tchik » dont elles ne parvenaient pas à distinguer l'origine. Le bruit leur faisait peur et elles décidèrent de dormir ensemble. Mais au bout d'un moment, l'ainée décida d'aller voir d'où venait ce bruit qui ne cessait pas. Mais elle ne vit rien d'anormal et le bruit avait disparu. Elle fouilla le rez-de-chaussée mais ne trouva rien. Elle remonta alors dans sa chambre mais en ouvrant la porte, elle hurla. Sa petite sœur baignait dans son sang. Elle entendit alors à nouveau le bruit « poum poum tchick », plus fort, plus près. Elle se retourna alors et vit un homme qu'elle reconnut tout de suite comme le patient évadé. Il n'avait pas de bras ni de jambes et au bout de ses moignons pendaient toutes sortes de lames. Terrifiée, elle ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il avança alors vers elle en posant ses coudes, un à un, sur le sol : poum, poum. Et traîna son corps le long du parquet : tchick. Il lui sourit dangereusement.

\- Ok, je crois que pour l'instant Neville a gagné ! cria Pansy les yeux écarquillés. Elle était vraiment horrible, celle-ci ! Bon, à qui le tour ?

Potter fut désigné.

\- Je… Euh, je ne connais pas d'histoire…

\- Tu devrais être inspiré pourtant, Potter. Tes parents ne sont pas morts un 31 octobre ? Tu ne veux pas nous raconter l'effroyable cri de ta mère qui suppliait pour ta vie ? Il me semble que tu connais l'histoire, pourtant.

Draco avait lâché sa bombe presque sans s'en rendre compte, sans le vouloir. Toute la haine qui était remontée à la surface depuis qu'il avait revu Potter –et avec la belette femelle collée à lui en plus- venait de s'échapper. Et il l'avait regretté immédiatement. Mais c'était trop tard. Le mal était fait. Et il avait jeté un gros froid sur l'assemblée. Les regards allaient de lui à Harry qui s'était figé. Ginny demanda alors à Potter de garder son calme en posant une main compatissante sur son bras qui donna des envies de meurtre à Draco. Mais visiblement, ça n'avait pas suffi à calmer la fureur de l'Elu :

\- Et toi, Malfoy, tu n'veux pas nous raconter comment tu te pissais dessus en torturant vos prisonniers parce que ton maître te foutait la trouille ? cracha-t-il. Ou encore la façon pitoyable que t'as eue de t'évanouir quand Nagini a dévoré le Professeur Burbage ? Ou tu pourrais te contenter de celle du lâche qui a fui son pays parce qu'il avait trop peur d'affronter le regard des gens. Même si je n'crois pas que cette dernière fasse vraiment peur, elle est juste affligeante.

Draco trembla. Il aurait aimé être satisfait de ce moment où le monde entier s'était effacé autour d'eux, comme avant. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il aurait eu envie de répondre, de blesser Potter encore plus, mais la vérité, c'est qu'il en était incapable. Il avait vu la douleur passer dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait, ces yeux qui lui avaient tant manqué, et il ne voulait plus recommencer. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors il sortit prendre l'air. Mais à peine avait-il quitté la pièce qu'Harry le suivit en hurlant :

\- Ah non, Malfoy, tu n'vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement !

Ils étaient dans le hall et Potter avait dégainé sa baguette mais il vit que Draco n'était pas disposé à en faire autant, il avait toujours les mains dans les poches et s'efforçait de ne pas craquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Sors ta baguette, Malfoy.

\- Je ne t'attaquerai pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es venu ? cracha l'Elu.

\- Parce que Théo m'a invité.

Harry explosa littéralement de rire. A tel point que, pendant quelques secondes, il baissa sa baguette avant de se reprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Nott et moi, on n'est pas amis, déclara froidement Potter. Mais s'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que la seule personne qu'il déteste plus que moi, c'est toi.

Les paroles du brun blessèrent tellement Draco qu'il manqua de tomber. Il savait que c'était la vérité mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Et surtout pas de la bouche de Saint-Potter.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? réalisa ce dernier avec dégoût.

\- Quoi ? la voix de Draco tremblait.

\- Eh bah… T'es encore plus immonde que ce que je croyais. Et pourtant…

\- Bon sang, de quoi tu parles ?!

\- Du fait que tu t'sois tapé Nott avant t'enfuir.

Le choc pour Draco était immense. Comment Potter, entre tous, pouvait-il savoir ça… ?

\- … Comment… Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

\- Tu n'essaies même pas de nier.

Un éclair de déception passa dans les yeux d'Harry sans que Draco ne comprenne pourquoi.

\- Il l'a raconté à Ron, reprit Potter.

\- De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Encore une fois, Draco utilisait l'attaque pour ne pas montrer qu'il était blessé.

\- T'as raison, ça ne me regarde pas. Sors ta baguette.

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je ne t'attaquerai plus. Je ne suis plus comme ça.

\- Tu ne sais plus te servir de ta baguette, Malfoy ? demanda ironiquement Harry.

Draco lui aurait bien montré qu'il savait parfaitement s'en servir, surtout avec lui, mais il préféra répondre :

\- Je m'en sers pour guérir les gens, pas les combattre.

Harry rit à nouveau.

\- Toi ? Guérisseur ?

\- Aussi étonnant que ça puisse te paraître, oui, c'est effectivement le cas.

\- C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé pour ne pas devoir expliquer le vrai sens de ton magnifique tatouage ? ironisa Potter.

Draco regarda inconsciemment son avant-bras gauche et serra les poings.

\- Bats-toi.

\- Non…

\- Bats-toi !

\- Je ne me battrai pas avec toi, Potter !

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Laisse tomber… dit Draco d'une voix lasse en retournant à l'intérieur.

A peine avait-il franchi les portes du salon que Ginny lui sauta dessus :

\- Où est Harry ?

\- Je ne suis pas sa mère, Weasley.

\- Il est parti à ta poursuite. Où est-il ?

\- Il voulait se battre, pas moi, je l'ai laissé. Fin de l'histoire.

Ginny grogna quelque chose mais Draco n'écoutait déjà plus. Il alla s'installer dans un fauteuil et décida de se noyer dans l'alcool. Pansy et Blaise vinrent à ses côtés mais il leur fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler et ils n'insistèrent pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny revint, sans Potter. Draco l'entendit vaguement dire à ses acolytes qu'il voulait être seul.

Un ou deux heures plus tard –il avait perdu le compte-, Potter n'était toujours pas revenu. Draco prit congé auprès de ses amis qui avaient commencé à discuter à ses côtés comme s'il n'était pas là. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il se dirigeait là-bas, Draco se rendit au balcon de l'étage, qui donnait sur la cour intérieure. Comme il l'avait prévu, Potter était là.

Il était accoudé à la rambarde et fumait –encore une chose que Draco connaissait grâce à l'Amérique. De vieilles pensées lui revinrent en mémoire : il était douloureusement beau. Ses yeux fixaient le vide et la Lune se reflétait sur une partie de son visage. Draco ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi splendide. D'ailleurs, il n'avait probablement jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique que ce spectacle.

Doucement, il s'avança et se mit dos à la rambarde. En regardant l'intérieur du manoir, il commença :

\- A propos de ce que je t'ai dit pendant le jeu… Je n'aurais pas dû.

\- C'est la façon Malfoy de présenter ses excuses ? demanda Harry avec sarcasme.

Draco se fit la réflexion que s'il avait réussi à s'excuser facilement auprès de Théo quand il l'avait fallu, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué face à Potter. Il n'avait jamais voulu que cet homme le voit faible, pas même le tout premier jour, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Et s'excuser, c'était être faible, n'est-ce pas ? Même pour Potter ?

Mais le Survivant le coupa dans ses pensées en lui demandant à nouveau :

\- Pourquoi t'es revenu ?

\- C'est chez moi, ici.

\- C'est pas ce que t'as eu l'air de penser il y a cinq ans.

\- J'ai dû choisir entre mes parents et l'Angleterre. Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'étais heureux de partir.

\- Hum. Quand est-ce que tu repars ?

\- Ca te dérange tant que ça que je sois là… ?

Draco regretta sa question à l'instant-même où il l'avait posée. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir la réponse. Elle lui faisait peur. Et pourtant, il ne s'attendait à quelque chose d'aussi horrible que ce que lui dit Harry, le plus sincèrement du monde :

\- Pour être honnête, oui. Je n'avais aucune envie que tu reviennes, aucune envie de te revoir. Pour moi, ça fait longtemps que t'es mort, Malfoy, déclara Harry en écrasant sa cigarette et retournant à l'intérieur du Manoir.

Draco sentit la rage et la tristesse monter en lui d'un même mouvement. Il sortit sa baguette qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces et plaqua Potter contre le mur.

\- Si ma simple existence te donne à ce point envie de vomir, pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé la vie ? hurla-t-il.

\- Franchement ? Je me demande. Pour les remerciements que j'en ai eu, en plus… cracha son vis-à-vis.

\- Parce que c'est ça qu'attendait le grand Harry Potter ? L'Elu ? Que le vilain Mangemort se mette à ses pieds et le remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie ? Bah c'est raté Potter, parce que dans le fond, t'as raison, t'aurais sûrement mieux fait de me laisser crever.

Harry le repoussa violemment.

\- Bah tu vois, Malfoy, quand tu veux, tu peux.

Potter avait aussi sorti sa baguette. Comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois, ils se tenaient en joue l'un l'autre. Leur respiration était saccadée et le sang pulsait dans leurs veines. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Baisse ta baguette ? Tu es en train de menacer l'homme que tu aimes, Draco, le seul, entre tous, que tu ne voudrais plus jamais blesser » disait une petite voix dans sa tête. Mais Draco la fit taire car enfin Harry le regardait. Il le regardait avec ses yeux trop brillants qui donnaient lui l'impression que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Et si ça ne devait durer qu'un instant, alors il ferait tout pour que cet instant dure le plus longtemps possible.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends, Potter ? Tu ne te souviens plus de la formule ? Sectumsempra, non ?

\- Ta gueule, Malfoy.

\- Ouuuh, le lion n'est pas content. Mauvais souvenir, peut-être ? Pourtant, il me semble que c'est moi qui étais le plus mal en point. Tu avais plutôt l'air de te réjouir de me voir baigner dans mon sang.

\- Ta gueule ! Harry avait hurlé et s'était jeté sur Draco en même temps. Mais le blond reposait sur une porte et le poids l'ouvrit. Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Le cœur de Draco battait bien trop vite. Le visage de Potter n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et il sentait son souffle contre ses lèvres. Il dut fermer les yeux pour résister à l'envie d'embrasser Harry mais il sentit qu'il avait perdu le contrôle sur une certaine partie de son anatomie. Potter se releva d'un coup et Draco eut peur que c'en soit la raison. Mais il l'entendit jurer et s'aperçut qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la porte, en vain. Ils étaient apparemment coincés à l'intérieur. Ils n'avaient pas vu, mais sur la porte, à l'extérieur, était gravé « Ici, vous révélerez vos pires secrets ». Potter jura à nouveau et se jeta, une fois encore sur Draco qui était toujours à terre. Mais cette fois, le blond ne se laissa pas faire et les retourna. Il s'assit sur Harry qu'il commença à couvrir de coups. Il n'avait jamais été un adepte de la violence physique mais là il en avait besoin. Il frappait autant qu'il se haïssait, autant qu'il le haïssait. Autant qu'il l'aimait. Et Potter ne faisait rien, il ne se défendait pas. Il… Il pleurait. Et le cœur de Draco se serra à ce constat et son poing se figea en l'air

\- Pardon… murmura-t-il.

Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'Harry l'ait entendu car un bruit venait de retentir dans la pièce. Ou dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas trop. Ça semblait venir de partout à la fois. Et Draco ce bruit, il ne s'en rappelait que trop bien... C'était le bruit des flammes, du feu qui résonne sur le bois. Bientôt il sentit aussi l'odeur, cette odeur atroce d'un corps qui brûle. Il regarda Harry et il vit se refléter les flammes dans ses yeux. Visiblement, il revivait le même moment. Les images des histoires qu'ils s'étaient racontées un peu plus tôt n'étaient rien en comparaison. Draco se revit grimper, grimper, pour essayer d'échapper au feu. Il ressentit à nouveau la peur sans nom lui tordre le ventre. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait peur. La peur laissa place à l'apaisement quand il vit une tignasse noire s'envoler sur un balai. Et puis l'espoir, la joie quand le balai changea de direction. L'angoisse, ensuite, quand il ne parvint pas à attraper la main que Potter lui tendait. Mais la suite… La suite n'était pas comme dans son souvenir.

Il se vit tendre la main à la seconde tentative et perdre l'équilibre. Il entendit le cri d'Harry qui hurlait « Non ! » et ça lui brisa le cœur. Ou c'était le cœur brisé d'Harry qu'il sentit. Il ne savait plus trop. Puis il se vit, pendant l'événement qui s'était déroulé quelques heures plus tard, sur le parvis de Poudlard. Il entendit à nouveau la voix froide et terrifiante de Voldemort se réjouir de la mort d'Harry. Il sentit à nouveau ses jambes flageller et son cœur se serrer si fort qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas lui aussi en train de mourir. Et l'envie d'hurler, de pleurer, mais sans être capable. Et puis les souvenirs, les cauchemars, de l'un et de l'autre s'enchaînèrent, et ils (re)vécurent tous les deux : les morts de Fred, Remus, Tonks, Hedwige, Siruis. La mort de Dumbledore. Les séances de torture. La cérémonie de marquage. La sensation terrible pendant le Sectumsempra. La vie sous l'escalier. Et enfin la nuit terrible à Godric's Hollow. Draco se laissa retomber aux côtés d'Harry. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé mais il venait de vivre la pire soirée de sa vie. Il entendit Harry pleurer et réalisa que lui aussi, n'avait pas retenu ses larmes.

\- Pourquoi… ? fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à demander.

Il aurait dû préciser, il le savait : pourquoi ça te fait si peur l'idée de me voir mourir ? mais il n'avait pas réussi à parler autant. Et il connaissait la réponse dans le fond. Parce qu'il était un foutu sauveur au complexe du héros.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Forcément, elle est ouverte maintenant », se dit Draco.

Et c'était le cas.

Potter se retourna et lui lança un paquet de cigarettes qui devint bleu en tombant sur le sol.

\- Rentre chez toi, Malfoy. T'aurais jamais dû venir.

Et il referma la porte. Draco ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, et, les yeux encore plein de larmes, il attrapa le portoloin.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé chez lui qu'il comprit : c'était Harry qui l'avait invité.


End file.
